


Beja

by FlyteWizard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 Never Happened, Bottom Clarke, F/F, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyteWizard/pseuds/FlyteWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa takes what she wants from Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beja

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot.
> 
> First time publishing anything, so please give constructive criticism only. 
> 
> I gave this a mature content rating because of the content.

Clexa (Clarke – bottom / Lexa – top)

Night – INT. Clarke’s Bedroom – POLIS

 

The moonlight is shining across the floor right in front of Clarke’s bed, creeping closer to the bed as the night wears on... She’s covered in furs, sleeping in her underwear. The night is slightly chilly, but still too hot to wear normal pyjama’s to sleep.

 

**Knock**

 

She turns around to face the door. Annoyed a little at how lightly she's been sleeping lately.

 

Clarke – “Come in...”

 

**Lexa enters Clarke’s room.**

 

Clarke - “hmmmm… it’s late.”

 

**Lexa raises her hand to shush Clarke**

 

Clarke rolls around. She knows what Lexa wants. BUT, she already fell asleep last time they did it. She really needs her sleep. However, Lexa’s been playing a filthy game. Every time Clarke misbehaves, Clarke gets an orgasm. Why? Lexa grew tired of Clarke’s outburst in front of Lexa’s people and Lexa’s Warriors. She can’t have Clarke tarnishing her image. In retaliation Lexa is exhausting all the blonde’s power.

 

**Gently Lexa slides into the room. She closes the door and takes a quick look around the room.**

 

Lexa - “I see you haven’t cleaned up?”

 

Clarke - “I fell asleep..”

 

Lexa - “Quiet.”

 

It was a command and Clarke knew better than to disobey.

 

Clarke - “Sorry...”

 

**Moving forward Lexa angrily throws the furs off Clarke’s smooth body.**

 

Lexa - “I gave a command.”

 

**The act exposed Clarke’s beautiful body. The moonlight was now shimmering over Clarke’s breast.**

 

The tips were sharp, despite her tiredness, she was really excited to see Lexa. A ball of heat grew in her stomach. Making Clarke shiver.

 

Lexa - “Happy to see me?”

 

Clarke laid still, not daring to talk.

 

**Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hands**.

 

Lexa - “I want you to undress me.”

 

Laying still… Clarke’s heart jumped. She’s never been in charge of undressing Lexa. Lexa has always been the dominant one. She fumbles a little when she hears Lexa’s sigh.

 

Lexa - “Am I going to have to do everything myself?”

 

**Pulling Clarke’s hands forward to touch her breast.**

 

Lexa - “Undress me.”

 

She slid her hands down to Lexa’s waist. Admiring this moment. She tugged a little at the bottom hem before pulling the shirt upwards. Quickly peeling off the layers. Only stoping when Lexa’s breast became exposed. The lump at the back of her throat grew larger. She wanted Lexa so badly. A whimper escaped her mouth. It had been awhile since Lexa allowed her to do anything back.

 

Clarke - “Please...beja...”

 

**Lexa – slightly annoyed – moved closer.**

 

Lexa - “Shof op.”

 

Without hesitation, Clarke pulled the shirt off completely.  Not wanting to waste time she threw it beside her quickly.  Turning back to face Lexa, Clarke put her hands back on Lexa’s waist.  She was uncertain what she was allowed to do next.  They stared at each other for a while before Lexa grew inpatient.  Clarke was the only person to ever get on her nerves enough to cause such rashness. 

 

** Lexa pushes Clarke’s hands away, and guides herself to be on the bottom. **

 

Clarke - “Ai gaf sen em in.”

 

Lexa - “Beja.”

 

Slowly, she slips her hands over her lovers breast. She goes in to kiss Lexa, but is stopped. 

 

Lexa - “No. Lower.”

 

Obeying the command. Wanheda pulls the pants off the Commander. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ai gaf sen em in - I need to hear it  
> Beja - Please


End file.
